The invention relates to a motor vehicle comprising at least one electronic rearview mirror, particularly an exterior and/or side mirror, that has a display apparatus, particularly a display, for images recorded by an exterior camera that is provided particularly outside the motor vehicle.
The related art has already proposed electronic rearview mirrors, in particular electronic exterior mirrors and/or side mirrors. In the case of this type of exterior mirror, a virtual mirror is provided, that is to say that instead of a mirror face a display apparatus, particularly a display, is used that presents data that are recorded by an exterior camera that is arranged particularly in the exterior mirror itself. However, embodiments are also known in which the display apparatus is arranged in the interior of the motor vehicle, for example in the region of the A pillar. In this case, general systems are known in which a firmly defined (camera) viewing angle is provided for the image presented on the display apparatus.
However, systems have now also been proposed that allow the camera to be adjusted, for example. This involves the use of a swivel device that allows inclination or angle tracking of the camera system in order to replace mirror readjustment.
In addition, the subsequently published patent application DE 10 2011 118 253.9 from the applicant has proposed that the camera records a relatively large region and only an image detail—which can be adjusted by a user and/or automatically—from an image recorded by the exterior camera is presented on the display apparatus. The latter thus displays an image detail from the larger camera image, said image detail being able to be selected by the user or on the basis of the situation.
Both swiveling of the camera and selection of an image detail can thus provide a driver with the opportunity to alter the viewing angle presented in the mirror, whether by the mechanical swiveling of the camera or by the selection of a particular image detail. Automatic adjustment of the viewing angle has also already been proposed, with an automatic change possibly being rather undesirable in some situations. These situations require driver interaction.